Talk:Lady (Friends)
Naming From Tu-Sais-Qui (text written in may 2013): "Dogs from 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon and 41021 Poodle's Little Palace doesn't seem to be the same. *In 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon : blue eyes *In 41021 Poodle's Little Palace : green eyes See here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/canadianbountyhunter/8666148401/in/set-72157633288412915 It would be better to precise where this name Lady come from, I have seen in the history of 41007 that it come a game, but I have played to the online game of the pet salon either in french and english and haven't seen it at all... Is it possible to have a screenshot or a precision where it's exactly possible to find this name please? Other informations: *The poodle from 41007 is named Fluffy in LEGO Friends: A Treat for Goldie, it doesn't sound official because in the same page Joanna is named Jessica. *The poodle from 41021 is named Lola in the french description of the LEGO Shop here. All the animals of the series have names: Noisette (=Hazelnut in english) the squirrell, Réglisse (=Liquorice/Licorice in english), Lily the turtle but weirdly also Oscar the hedgehog and Daisy the rabbit even if the colors of Oscar and Daisy in other sets are obviously not the same." If someone who knows Friends can try and sort this, it would be nice :) ~ CJC 16:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Furthermore, it doesn't seem that this poodle is Emma's poodle. In the LEGO Shop description, it's written that it's Joanna's poodle : "Celebrate the grand opening of the Heartlake Pet Salon! Everyone's excited to check it out! Help Emma to shampoo her friend Joanna's pretty white poodle in the bubble bath, then trim and clip her on the rotating grooming table. Use the blow dryer and brushes to make her perfect! While Joanna is waiting for her puppy to be groomed, help her to shop for new pet food and lots of accessories in the salon's shop. Then fill up the water dish at the tap for the poodle to drink. With all of these accessories and functions, you can really pamper all of the pretty pets in Heartlake City! Includes Emma and Joanna mini-doll figures and a poodle.". --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 10:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Feel free just to fix whatever is wrong, as you are the only one who seems to know about Friends at the moment :) ~ CJC 12:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :There's Szrz too. I have written to him/her (??) yesterday too. Szrz has already divided the pages about the first part of my previous message. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 12:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) * Finnaly I found the information about the poodle. The name Lady seems to come from tv advert: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwagA2Ljjgo Despite official set description the poodle is named Lady, Emma is shown as her owner and Joanna as a salon worker. The Lady character page should probably be delated and the info about the name added to the rewritten Poodle page. Szrz (talk) 15:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Szrz. I didn't think about the commercial, because when the name of Lady was added the first time it has been marked in the edit that infos added came from the game... Hence the importance to provide sources in the pages when editing, even if it seems obvious to us... Things finally get even more complicated in French. Poodles are clearly different. We agree on this point. Well finally they are named identically in French. In the French commercial (it is rare to come across these commercials on classic channels so I haven't notice the name before), the pet poodle is named Lola. In the description of the LEGO Shop French, the Poodle palace is also called Lola. I will rewrite you later in the week, on your talk page. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC)